Rules
By using this wiki, you agree to abide by these rules at all times, unless you get express permission from an admin (or higher-level admin, in the case of lower-level admins) to break them. Important Note: If you are going to have curse words, mild violence or anything else that might not be okay for everyone, use a MatureContent tag at the top of your page. To use it, type MatureContent and put around them. This is not an excuse to break the rules; so don't post NSFW stuff and then try to excuse yourself by saying that you put a MatureContent tag up. You should also keep in mind admins can control what punishments if they think something harsher or more forgiving is necessary. All admins should keep in mind how new the user is, and should always give warnings first if they can. Obviously, a user that has come on here to intentionally cause trouble should not deserve a warning. In addition to all other rules, if you want to keep your Wikia account, you better follow the official Wikia Terms of Use and Community Guidelines. Admins are excempt from any rules with an asterix after them. Rules Like most sites, the MLP Fan Character Wiki has rules you must follow. Look below for the consequences. 1. No posting NSFW images, videos or messages. 2. No posting anything that's illegal in the USA (torrents, kiddie porn, beastiality, whatever). 3. No spamming/flaming/ect. Lack of content quality is not allowed. 4. Do not post screamers. You're not funny. 5. Only one account per person, unless you have asked the admins first.* 6. If a staff member (or someone in a higher position of power) tells you to stop doing something, then stop doing it. 7. Harassing users is not tolerated. Joking with your friends is fine. 8. Your thread and page titles must be relevant to the content of your post. 9. Do not post other individual's personal information without their permission. This includes but is not limited to names, addresses, e-mail addresses, phone numbers, pictures, etc. 10. Do not post answers/try to help in Questions, Help & Support threads or comments that ask about the rules.* 11. Do not fake warnings, announcements or any other official staff-issued message.* 12. If someone is banned, do not post things on their behalf except for apologies. Nothing else. They're banned for a reason and that reason isn't for them to post via a third party. 13. It is forbidden to share forum accounts. This will lead to a permanent ban. If you have siblings, be sure to log out of your account before leaving your computer. In addition, having multiple accounts will lead in a ban depending on severity 14. Using curse words in your own pages or private converstaions is fine. However, if you are going to use them in your fan character's description, backstory, whatever, put a MA at the start of your topic's title, and again at the start of the paragraph where you will swear. But, keep rule 7 in mind. 15. Gore has its limits. Some blood is fine. If someone's image offends you, please contact staff for inspection. Be careful what you post! 16. Put your fan character in the right category! 17. No stealing other's characters or art. 18. Keep your characters to the Character Creation Guidelines . 19. No couples are canon here. You may ship your character with any canon character, regardless of whether or not another fan character is already "dating" them. It's okay to say that your fan character is dating a canon character, but remember that multiple people can be "dating" the same canon character. (Just pretend there are tons of copies of them or something.) If you want to ship your character with a fan character, you need the permission of the fan character's owner first. 20. Don't edit someone's page if they've expressly asked others not to edit it. Do not edit someone else's profile page, ever, even if they haven't expressly asked others not to.* 21. Do not remove the posts of admins. If you don't like the post of a lower-level admin, you may speak to a higher level one for help if you wish.* (Admins should not remove the posts of equal-level or higher-level admins. Again, ask for help from a higher level admin if applicable.) 22. This wiki is for mlp characters only! No legend of zelda, sonic or any other fan or official character please! Consequences 1. Perma ban. Never allowed to be un-banned. 2. Perma ban. Never allowed to be un-banned. 3. Ban for a week. If done again, perma ban. If too severe, a straight perma-ban. 4. Warning. If done twice, ban for 3 days. 5. Account perma banned. 6. Ban depending on severity. 7. Ban depending on severity. 8. Warning. If done twice, ban for a week. 9. Perma ban. Never allowed to be un-banned. 10. Warning. 11. Ban. Duration depends on severity. 12. That account gets a warning, if preformed twice, ban. I recommend not telling your password to banned users. 13. That account gets a warning, if preformed twice, ban. 14. Depends on severity. Probably perma ban though. 15. Ban. Duration depends on severity. 16. Characters get moved, you get a warning. 17. Perma ban. No exception, you cannot be un-banned. Ever. Your account will be put on the shame board. We will put your fc on there, unless you stole the whole thing not the art. If you just stole the art, then we will put it all on there, except the art. The artist will be notified, and let's hope they take legal action. No stealing! 18. Character gets moved to the shame board after a warning. 19. If you fight about couples with another person, you will both get a warning by staff. If you continue fighting about it, you may get consequently increasing bans. 20. Warning. If you keep doing it, you may get banned for some time. 21. Ban. Duration depends on number of offenses. 22. Warning, character is deleted. If the character is re-added it gets moved to the shame board and you are banned. A bit about the shame board: The shame board is the same system as the Sonic Fan Character Wiki's , as the owner of that wiki is the same as the owner of this one. The shame board worked well over there, so we are trying here aswell. On the shame board, we put your character, and make fun of it. We will re-write its backstory, personality, to make a fool of your fc. Just a little bit of sweet for us, and a whole lot of bitter for you. Shame board is also used for joke characters. Category:Rules